


Feelings We're Yet to Understand

by zairiko



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, I just didn't want to be sad, I just still can't get over Angelo's death so yeah, I'm also still not good at tagging, M/M, Smut, this was originally supposed to be a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: Nero doesn't know if he's supposed to fire the shot or not.But he does know Angelo is very beautiful





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be really short, just a crackfic to satisfy me but then idk what happened

 

Nero pressed himself against Angelo’s body, getting his face near enough for Angelo to feel the man’s breath against his skin. Angelo leaned close and received a short kiss from Nero, face turning the slightest bit red.

 

“ugh.. Nero”

Nero was hugging him, and he appreciated the action, but their position made it uncomfortable for him… most especially down there.

Nero grinded against him intentionally and started his quest of placing another hickey among the several others he had made earlier.

Angelo grunted, but it wasn’t like the tongue circling on the base of his neck felt uncomfortable. He felt weird –weird how the man on top of him was his revenge target not so long ago. All of this was weird and he couldn’t tell if he was …scared at how pleasant it felt despite their relationship.

Angelo’s eyes locked themselves on Nero while the scene where it all started looped inside his mind. He wondered if his eyes were tinted with immense anger.

Strangely, they weren’t.

 

“What? Are you trying to seduce me with that look?” The faint pink on Angelo’s cheeks was just about to fade off, but Nero made them light up in red again at that instance. Nero’s tone was joking and playful, but his eyes showed how he was taking that strange look on Angelo’s face and committing it to his memory. He was no doubt, taking the view all in.

 

“Nero, just –ngh..!”

 

Angelo breathily looked down and saw Nero jerking off both of their dicks together. He was dripping precum all over his stomach and he thought it was downright disgusting. He thought that, but a part of him knew he didn’t really care.

 

“It’s like our dicks are attracted to each other… romantic.” Nero laughed it off, a few groans slipping passed his lips every now and then.

 

Angelo even found it in him to give the Vanetti a glare. “You call that romantic?” By now, his words were so breathy and barely audible with how it’s mixed and covered up by panting noises coming from none other than he himself, but Nero listened to hear the parts where his voice rose a pitch higher, where it’d crack and flutter and meld into something that didn’t make sense. It just seemed so beautiful to him.

 

Angelo was beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

A few days ago…

 

_“The reason I didn’t kill you... is because I didn’t want to kill you”_

The words echoed in Nero’s mind, clouding his senses. There was anger lingering with the blood flowing through his veins. This all happened because he didn’t kill him –he couldn’t kill him on that cold April night. And now, it was Angelo messing with him and not killing him.

 

_“But you could kill him now, right? That kid you failed to shoot seven years ago.”_

 

He raised his gun and aimed. Avilio –Angelo Lagusa was walking in front of him with his guard completely let down, as if he was asking to be shot.

The guilt for trusting Angelo and the misery of the one-sided slaughter between the Galassias and Vanettis still crept at the back of his mind. If he shot the man in front of him, the one he could blame it all onto, would those feelings finally leave him alone? He didn’t know.

 

But he still pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 

 

Nero drove away, a smirk present on his face, and his chest feeling a lot less heavy.

 Angelo was empty. Would he be satisfied with killing such a person? …was the reason he’d been pushing himself to believe.

 

_“I’ll give Avilio something to live for.”_

 

He remembered the words he told Barbero the night before the playhouse’s opening. Days after he made Angelo shoot Corteo.

He remembered faintly hearing Angelo exchange words with Corteo before he heard the awaited sound of a gunshot from the other side of the door.

He was going to give Angelo something to live for.

 

 

 

“Why did you… miss on purpose?” Angelo’s left shoulder was bleeding, grazed by the bullet. It should be hurting, but for Angelo to be able to keep a straight face until now was another amazing thing for Nero.

“What made you think I did that on purpose?” Nero scoffed. “My hands were just unsteady. Remember, I was the one driving all night!” Nero threw a small glance to see how Angelo and his injury were doing. The man’s face was as expressionless as a dead person’s, but he seemed fine.

“I’ll... help you fix that up later.”

 

 

 

 

 

Nero did his best with whatever they had with them. The next small town was still a long way down the road, so a makeshift bandage was the best choice for now. Nero wrapped the piece of cloth around Angelo’s injured shoulder repeatedly and then pulled it —a little too tightly—into a knot. His eyes found themselves staring when the younger man let a flash of pain show on his face, making Nero admit internally that he pulled it tightly on purpose. He may or may not have been thinking about the many different faces he hasn’t seen Angelo make yet. If he continued to think about it, he’d grow sad for the rest of the ride since the only expressions he’s seen from Angelo were anger, pain, and sadness.

 

_“You should’ve just killed me back then!”_

 

That one was despair.

Nero hovered over Angelo even after he was finished bandaging his arm. Angelo had his shirt half-unbuttoned, leaving his shoulders and back exposed from when Nero was treating the wound. Nero didn’t even realize he’s been staring for some time. He was too distracted admiring Angelo’s slender build, along with his smooth and milky complexion that had no blemishes at all. Although his complexion was nice, Nero observed how it was become rather sickly and instead made Angelo look as dead outside as he was on the inside. Nero wondered how he came to think that a dead-looking person was beautiful, but he didn’t reject the thought.

 

 

 

 

 

“Coat them for me, Angelo.” Surprised and confused from all the bliss he was feeling, Angelo choked a bit when two of Vanetti’s fingers were inserted into his mouth. Nero let his fingers roll around Angelo’s tongue and covered with saliva before retrieving them from Angelo’s mouth.

Angelo stiffened when he felt something wet rubbing against his asshole while he was still being jerked off by Vanetti.

“N-Nero, what are you..ngh.. doing?” Angelo’s neck strained a bit as he tried to see what the Vanetti was doing to make him feel like this. Angelo was quickly losing it. He could feel precum from his hard dick dripping on his stomach.

“Ngh.. Nero..”

“Calm down, Angelo.. just relax.”

Nero placed chaste kisses all over Angelo’s face as he went on and stretched Angelo, fingers pumping in and out, curling against his warm walls.

“…just a bit more, Angelo.”

Angelo felt small sparks lighting up as Nero scattered kisses on his cheeks, along his jaw, on his forehead, on his nose, on every part of him. The shade of red on his face and the tips of his ears contrasted sharply against his very pale skin. And his eyes... all it could see was Nero Vanetti.

 

“Nero.. Nero, please..” Angelo muttered loud enough for the Vanetti to hear. Just the sound of his name rolling off Angelo’s tongue got Nero on the edge. Angelo was underneath him, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, moaning and writhing at his touch and it was just so… so erotic.

Nero pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Angelo’s entrance, slipping it in one smooth thrust. Angelo had his head tipped back, moaning. Nero fixed their position so he could hug Angelo, so his ears could be closer to hear all of the things that were leaving Angelo’s mouth, so he could kiss at the corner of his beautiful eyes where droplets of tears were forming, so he could love him.

Nero was thrusted at a steady, fast pace and Angelo was bucking to it from underneath him, his nails making a find work of red marks on Nero’s back.

“N-Nero, faster… I’m so close..!”

Nero complied with Angelo’s request. After a few more thrusts, Angelo released ribbons of cum, getting on both his and Nero’s stomach. Nero came moment later, his old on Angelo’s hips tightened as he finished inside Angelo.

Angelo felt very warm –his heart was very warm. He unintentionally let a small whine go past his lips when he felt Nero pull out of him. He was sticky with sweat and cum, and he was pretty sure he was uncomfortable and disgusted by what just took place, but he couldn’t help but silence that thought because of the bliss he was feeling. After the bliss leaves him, he wonders if he’ll go straight to thinking everything was uncomfortable… but he wouldn’t hate it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey… Why didn’t you want to kill me? Oh wait, don’t tell me you’ve—“

 

“…I might have.”

 

“You ‘might have’ fallen for me?”

 

“No way, I just didn’t hate you anymore…”

 

“…So you like me now?”

 

 

“…I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing two days before my exams, during breaks and in the middle of classes, and finished just 10 hrs before the exam (I read avilero fanfics afterwards and didn't review.. I probs wrecked my exams scores)
> 
> I'm more of a fluff writer, so my smut is so-so and most probably not very good so I was hesitant to post this, but I figured it'd be a waste so I posted it


End file.
